A Few Hours
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: 7DOVP Day 1 Jade and Tori have a romantic evening together. There is only one problem someone should have been watching the clock. Tori is not going to make her curfew. M


**AN: This is part of Seven Days of Victorious. Thanks for inviting me to play. Hope you enjoy the stories I have written and those waiting for my other story I will get back to it this week. **

A Few Hours

She was so beautiful. I lay there with my girl in my arms and watched her breathe. I could not get the stupid grin off my face. I had fought with this girl for so long and did the most horrendous things to her to make her go away.

Later I realized that I was trying to push her away because I was really in love with her and didn't want to admit it. She didn't give in and she didn't go away. I am glad she didn't.

Before long she got to me and we started spending time together and then I kissed her and we became girlfriends. All these things were leading up to tonight. This truly was the climax and I do mean the pun.

I didn't plan last night. It just sort of happened. We had come to my house to watch a movie. I had talked her into watching "The Scissoring" with me for the third time. She hates the movie, but I love it. It is very predictable. I can almost count the minutes until she jumps into my arms and buries her eyes in my chest.

It wasn't long after that when we started making out. At first it was just some kissing and then some roaming hands. She loves to play with my ample breasts. I love the feeling of her small hands find their way to my flesh. She really knows what I like.

We were topless when the movie ended. I turned off the dvd player and tv and when I looked back down she was removing my jeans. I could have stopped her, but frankly I didn't want to stop her. So I raised my hips when she peeled my tight jeans off. She laughed when she saw my underwear. (I hate the word panties she uses it all the time) She laughed when she saw my thong because they said 'Well it isn't going to lick itself!" on the front. I actually forgot I was wearing them.

After she got over her cute embarrassment she told me that she would be more than happy to do the job. That was when I knew we were going to be taking this relationship to another level and it was going to happen in the next few minutes.

I helped Tori out of her clothes throwing them across the room as I took them from her. I then tossed her on her back and dove between her tanned long legs. I started by licking the inside of her thighs avoiding her cleft. I wanted her to beg me to take her.

Before long Victoria Vega was begging me to take her. I reached out my tongue and made contact with her tender folds. She jumped like she was electrocuted. I then devoured her like a woman that had not eaten in days. I loved toying with her plunging in and out of her and making her moan and roll around.

It was when I went to use my fingers that I learned something that stopped me in my tracks. I slowly slid my index finger in her very tight opening and my finger made contact with something that froze me to the core.

"You are a virgin?!" I asked with a high pitch in my voice that I didn't recognize or even like.

"Um ah … ya… I am sorry. I should have told you, but I …. I am sorry. I will get dressed and if you could drive me… I am sorry…" she had tears in her eyes and a crack in her voice.

"Shhhhh no no no." I said trying to stop her from crying.

"But now you don't want me. I am not as experienced as you. You don't want a girlfriend who is not grown up. I don't blame you. I should have told you. I will just leave." Tori was still crying.

"No no Tori, I was just shocked. I didn't know that this was your first time. I just want it to be special. I am the one that is not worthy of you." I said.

"Jade I want you to be my first. I love you more than anything in my life. You are who I have been waiting for. Please I want you to make me a woman. Don't leave me." Tori said.

"If you are sure that this is what you want, then I am very honoured to be the one to take your virginity. Now get back in bed and spread those beautiful legs for me. I will be right back." I said as I went to the bathroom and got a towel to spread out under her ass.

I returned to licking her until she was good and hot again. Then I raised myself so that I was level with her so I could kiss her and let her taste herself on me. I wanted to look her in the eyes when I took her cherry.

I slid my finger in and worked her until that I could put two fingers in. I pushed them in until I could feel the resistance of her barrier. I then looked her in the eye and she took a deep breath and gave a small nod. I pushed through and broke her hymen. I could feel the warm blood on my fingers as I held still.

I told her to breathe through the pain and let it pass. It wasn't long before she told me the pain had passed and I started slowly moving my fingers in and out of her opening. On every thrust in I let my thumb bump against her love button. It wasn't long before she was making this humming sound as she breathed out.

When she started clamping down on my hand I knew I was getting her there. By now she was soaked. This girl really created the juice. I put the towel down to keep from getting my sheets stained with blood, but now I was happy that there was a towel to soak up Lake Tori. Then she let go and gave a small ahhh sound and she said my name. I had given my little Tori an orgasm.

She collapsed when I slowly pulled my fingers out of her. She promised to return the favour when she regained her strength, but she fell asleep for about twenty minutes.

I intentionally woke her because there was no way I was going to get any sleep if she didn't help me get off too.

I talked her through what I wanted her to do. She was a fast learner. It wasn't long before I was cumming hard on my girlfriend's fingers. She shocked me as she licked me off her fingers.

We got up and washed up and then climbed back into bed and each other's arms. The last thing she said was that she should be getting home soon as her curfew was midnight. I told her that we could snuggle for another fifteen minutes and I could still get her home in time for her curfew.

She snuggled down into my chest and before I knew it she was gently snoring and that was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

I love watching her sleep. What is that sound? Tori's phone is ringing somewhere on the floor. I assume that it is in her jeans. I turn to look at the clock and my phone rings on the bedside table. I reach for it and Tori re-adjust herself. I look at the screen and see that it is Trina, Tori's annoying sister.

"What do you want Trina?" I whisper into the phone.

"Is Tori at your house?" Trina says far too loud.

"Yes she is. Why?"

"It is two in the morning! She was to be home hours ago. My dad is freaking out. He woke me up so I am waking you. Put her on the phone."

I gently woke Tori. "Tori you have to wake up now."

"How long have I been asleep?" Tori asked.

"A few hours." I said.

"You said you would take me home. I fell asleep too, sorry."

I gave her the phone and mouthed that it was Trina. She tried to wake herself up before she spoke to her sister.

"Hi Treen what is up?" Tori tried to sound like it was no big deal. "Hi dad. I am sorry we were watching a movie and we fell asleep. I know it was irresponsible….. yes I know….. I know…. I will get Jade to drive me…..no you don't have to come she will….. well what if I get her to drive me home in the morning? I am sure…. She won't mind…..okay I am sorry….. I will be home by ten tomorrow….thanks dad…. I am sorry." It wasn't totally a lie they did watch a movie and they did fall asleep. Tori didn't want to lie to her family, but there were some things they didn't need to know.

"Ahhh Jade you were to wake me up." Tori turned on me after she hung up.

"I am sorry Baby I fell asleep too. That happens after I have sex. Forgive me?" I said.

"Yes, I forgive you, but it will be a long time until my dad will let me out of the house for a while." She snuggled back down next to me and I turned out the lamp. For now she was where she was supposed to be and the world was right and we slept.

**AN: Thanks for reading this. Please leave a review. So glad I was asked to be a part of this Victorious week.**


End file.
